


Five Times Galo Didn't Get To Cum And One Time He Did

by Aichi



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Bondage, Cock Rings, Cumshot, Duct Tape, Gags, Gangbang, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Service Kink, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21668758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aichi/pseuds/Aichi
Summary: ...but he has the time of his life nonetheless.
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos, Lio Fotia/Gueira/Meis/Galo Thymos
Comments: 87
Kudos: 411





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me posting anything as a WIP is... an experiment. I have a lot of issues staying focused and dedicated long enough to finish a work, so I'm testing out breaking it down into smaller parts.

The first time Lio and Galo have sex, Galo doesn’t come.

Lio does, in Galo’s mouth, after his boyfriend spends what feels like forever slowly and lavishly licking him to climax, and Galo swallows it almost greedily and looks up at him with those big stupid adorable puppy-dog eyes – and then flops down on the bed next to him like they’re just... finished.

Well, they’re not. Or at least, Galo hasn’t. Lio leans over and peeks at him just to be sure – he’s hard, all right, very much so, but it doesn’t seem to bother him as he snuggles into the bed with a quiet, satisfied, distressingly cute little noise. The sight tugs at Lio’s heart with a strange blend of warmth and dissatisfaction as, slowly, the gears of his brain start to whirr. It’s unlikely that Galo simply isn’t interested in their relationship after all; he wears his heart on his sleeve far too readily for that, and right now he seems totally content, eyelids drooping half-shut and one arm lazily outstretched to brush his fingers against Lio’s own. He’s not disinterested in sex, either; he’d been more than happy to grind himself against Lio’s thigh when they’d been getting worked up earlier. And yet, here he is, looking like he’s seconds away from falling asleep despite still being fully aroused, and despite the admittedly incredible orgasm he himself had just a few minutes ago, Lio can’t help but feel a little bit put out.

He opens his mouth to speak just a fraction too slow.

“Lio,” Galo’s voice is muffled a little by the sheets he’s curled up in. “Is it okay if I don’t cum?”

Lio’s skin prickles dangerously, and his brain gears grind to a halt against the idea that Galo has some deep-seated sexual trauma that they’ve somehow never talked about. Or that Lio hurt him earlier, had his hands too tight in his hair or something. The confusion must show on his face, despite his best efforts, because a second later Galo’s eyes are wide open and he’s sitting up and has one of Lio’s much tinier hands clasped between his.

“It’s nothing bad!” he practically shouts, and Lio winces a little at the volume. “...Sorry,” he adds, quieter, and continues, tongue practically tripping over itself to get the words out, “it’s just, you know, this stuff’s more fun when I get to focus on _you_ , you know? ...You know?”

Lio isn’t sure he does know, but the way Galo looks down at himself, like he’s confirming his own need, and then looks back up and grins with that big idiot smile that’s always so heart-rendingly _genuine_ and warm that Lio doesn’t know what to do with himself, the way he squeezes Lio’s hand in his own with enough fierce tenderness to start cutting off blood flow – it makes things feel a little safer. If there’s one thing Lio knows he can count on, it’s that Galo is always honest.

And if _he’s_ being honest, as much as he’d wanted to ravish the man until neither of them could think straight, when Galo looks at him like that, it’s impossible to do anything other than indulge him.

“I know it’s weird,” Galo is still babbling, “I mean, it’s probably weird? I don’t want you to think you’re not good enough or anything, because you are! I mean, _I love you_! But that’s why I want to do it like this! Because...”

Lio thinks he’s starting to get it, after all.

“I see,” he says, letting a faint, experimental hint of edge slip into his words. “Service kink, is it, Thymos?” Dropping his surname like that, in _that_ tone, feels almost like cheating, but it’s one of the easiest ways to get Galo’s eyes shining and his hands quivering.

“Yeah!” Galo almost yells again, like a puppy presented with its favorite toy. “You get it!”

And not a hint of shame, either. A little more confidence flows back into Lio’s heart.

“Finish that thought, then,” he says, letting his voice get sharper, heavier. “You want to do this because...?”

“B-because if I don’t cum, then it makes everything more...” He dips his head to hide his broadening grin, and Lio’s chest clenches in satisfaction. It takes a lot to get Galo embarrassed, but it’s worth it. He’s _adorable_. “...less about me...?” he finishes.

 _That_ deserves a pat on the head, which Lio gladly gives him, fingers trailing gently through his long, fluffy hair. Galo leans into it, practically vibrating with excitement, and Lio’s hand slips to cup his cheek, to pat him there too, to slide a finger under his chin and tilt his head up for a soft, tender kiss.

“’m sorry for not asking sooner,” Galo mumbles, after he pulls back. “Didn’t mean to scare you.”

“It’s fine,” Lio says, because it is, because his concerns evaporated the moment Galo looked at him with that stupid lovable grin, “it’s given me a lot to think about.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The good news is that actually the second chapter is finished and will be posted tomorrow and is a much more substantial length AND has actual sexual content in it. Beyond that, I make no promises. Galo may be denied for quite a while.


	2. Chapter 2

And think about it he does. It’s hard not to once they graduate to sharing the same bed, especially with how affectionate Galo is when they’re in it; he gets Lio off on an almost nightly basis, usually with his mouth, sometimes with his hand, fingers wrapped tight and eager around Lio’s cock as the two of them relax in a warm, twisted mess of limbs and bedsheets. Lio kisses him when he’s done, every time, keeps him held close and secure as the two of them fall asleep together to make sure he knows that he’s loved, and they both doze off with the shape of Galo’s still-hard cock pressed against Lio’s thigh.

It’s easier to get used to than Lio expected. The whole thing had troubled him, at first; it felt like he was letting Galo down somehow, like he wasn’t pulling his weight, or he was being selfish by taking and never giving. But, he’s come to realise, it’s just like so many other things Galo does: genuinely, enthusiastically, innocently selfless. He’s not being _denied_ pleasure so much as simply finding it in a different way, and _that_ in turn kindles the flames of Lio’s soul, reignites something that’s lain dormant in him for too long – a heartfelt desire to _protect_ , to nurture and support and encourage everything that Galo Thymos is.

“Would you like a challenge?” he asks, one night, because if there’s one other thing that Galo is, it’s, in his own words, ‘balls to the wall’.

Galo’s response is almost entirely muffled by Lio’s cock, but the way his eyes light up with curiosity speaks for itself.

“Get up here, then,” Lio says, patting the bed next to him. “You can finish that later.”

He’s barely finished speaking before Galo moves, scrambling back onto the bed to sit straight and eager exactly where Lio asked. After that, it takes only a light push to his chest to send him sprawling out on his back, and then it’s Lio’s turn to get between Galo’s legs, pinning them open with a hand on each toned yet soft thigh.

“Lio...” Galo breathes, halfway between arousal and uncertainty.

“It’s all right.” Lio’s voice is low, almost a whisper. _I’ll take care of you_.

He trails a finger down the underside of Galo’s cock, and the result is both instantaneous and utterly adorable. Galo whines, _loud_ , like a pet begging for a treat, hips jerking sharply with the shudder that runs through his entire body, and Lio can’t resist touching him again, retracing the line down his erection and watching it twitch desperately along with its owner. It’s not often that he’s actually had a chance to look at Galo’s cock up close, now that he thinks about it, and that’s just another reason for him to take his time as he sinks his fingers into Galo’s thigh again, leans forward, and breathes gently over the tip. Once again, the body under him shudders, and Galo lets out a low groan through gritted teeth, cock firm and flushed and standing straighter than ever. It’s impressively big, actually, Lio notes, which somehow makes Galo’s fixation on not using it all the more cute.

“You didn’t want to come, right?” Lio smiles, just slightly, lets the sound of it carry in his voice. “Or is this kind of thing too much for even you, _Galo Thymos_?”

“Hey,” Galo says, undoubtedly trying to seem cool and unbothered, and utterly failing between the breathlessness in his voice and the rosy tint to his cheeks and the gentle shaking of his thighs. “Do you really think I’m that easy t-- _aah_!!”

Lio waits until he’s mid-sentence to swallow as much of his cock as possible. Galo’s cry is just _delicious_ , warping his words into an unintelligible shout that feeds Lio’s own still-burning arousal. Digging his fingers into Galo’s inner thighs, he pulls his head back almost to the tip, then slides down again, working his tongue against smooth, salty skin as Galo fights back a series of strangled sobs. The whole thing twitches in Lio’s mouth, and when he hollows his cheeks and sucks, adding just the lightest of pressure from his teeth, Galo practically _howls_ , a sound which goes _straight_ to Lio’s own crotch, and has him reaching idly for his own erection with one hand as he sucks again and keeps Galo writhing under him.

It’s almost too easy. But even _that_ fact is precious when it’s Galo coming undone beneath him, Galo who’s been so good and patient and restrained for _weeks_ , ignoring his own arousal for the sake of giving his all to Lio, who’s done so well up until now of not letting his body betray him. He must have been so pent up this whole time, even if he himself couldn’t see it. Lio has no doubt he’d barely even noticed.

It should be illegal for one man to be this sweet, really.

“Lio!” Galo moans, hands clawing shakily at the bedsheets, “Lio, I’m gonna--”

“No,” Lio says, releasing the cock in his mouth with a light ‘pop’. _The moment of truth_. “You’re not.”

He sits up, remaining hand dropping away from Galo’s thigh.

Hips spasming, Galo’s huge, broad chest heaves as his cock thrusts up into nothing, and his back arches into a beautiful curve as he keens desperately, futilely for Lio. A few sad, lone drops of fluid start to bead at the tip of his quivering cock, and Lio resists the urge to swipe them up with a finger, instead letting himself slowly, absently stroke his own erection, just enough to dampen the heat that Galo’s display awakens in him. Galo has always had an attractive body, one that he goes to great effort on a daily basis to maintain, but it’s never looked quite so good as it does sweating and shaking and begging in every way it knows how for Lio to touch it.

“Lio...” Galo whines again, weaker than ever, and the plaintive sound stabs Lio right in the heart – which, he notices, is beating a lot faster than he realized.

After a deep breath and a moment or two of regaining his composure, he crawls up to sit next to Galo’s head, offering a gentle pat that his partner gladly leans into. Galo’s eyes are swimming with almost-tears, and his breath comes in slow, shuddering gasps, but he manages a smile regardless.

“See?” he groans. “I told you. I can take it.”

“Please.” Lio laughs, and leans over to leave a kiss on his forehead. “You were seconds away from breaking. You still are.”

“Am not!”

“Really?” Lio turns, makes as if he’s going to get back between Galo’s legs. “Shall we find out?”

“Wh- hey!” Galo shoots upright, eyes wide. “I didn’t say that!”

It takes everything Lio has to stop himself from doubling over, his face splitting into a grin as Galo catches on. He really is ridiculously endearing. Still sticking to his guns, even after having release dangled so close in front of him.

“You’re mean,” he pouts, even as he wraps his arms around Lio, face buried in the crook of his neck. And then, quietly, so quietly Lio almost doesn’t catch it, “...thank you.”

Slowly, Lio lifts a hand, links their fingers together. Galo’s whole body is flushed and warm, still shivering with excitement. It’s like sitting next to a burning fireplace, if the fire was squeezing you and whimpering into your shoulder.

“Don’t worry.” Lio smiles again, softer this time. “You more than proved yourself. I’m impressed.” It’s not a lie. Part of him had wondered if Galo would come the second he was touched, but of course, when Galo Thymos commits to something, he’s not going to be overcome that quickly. “ _But_ ,” and Galo’s body tenses against him as Lio lets the word hang in the air for a second, “I hope you’re prepared for next time. I won’t make it so easy for you.”

Galo’s grip tightens. “Who do you think you’re talking to?” he says, confidence and bright-eyed exuberance welling back up again the second someone gives him a challenge. “Promepolis’ Number One Firefighter can handle a bit of teasing!”

“Oh, I’m sure he can.”

“I’ll prove it!”

“I’m sure you will.” Lio twists around to kiss him, “but don’t forget,” and he curls his fingers around his own cock, still hard and ready, “right now you have a job to finish, remember?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now poor Galo has to wait until I actually write the next part. If you want to help him, bother me in the comments or on twitter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Penetrative sex!
> 
> EXTRA NOTES FOR THIS CHAPTER: Small warning for a brief mention of fisting (mention only, no action), as well as a light slap on the butt that is technically not consented to but is still enjoyed. Also, please note that there has been a new tag added to the work.

Galo really does respond well to adversity. It’s not that Lio is trying excessively hard to break him, of course, just push him enough to keep up the challenge; Galo would no doubt be devastated if he broke his self-imposed rules now, but as their first month of sleeping together ticks over, Lio is quietly impressed that he seemingly hasn’t even gotten bored or frustrated with them yet.

He doesn’t even seem phased when Lio brings out the condoms and latex gloves.

“Don’t worry!” he says, and Lio swears he can sense his boyfriend’s nonexistent tail wagging. “It’s not my first time! Well, I guess it’s my first time with another person!” His volume drops a bit, and he adds “...I’m glad it’s with you.”

The words strike somewhere deep and personal in Lio’s chest, and he leans over and kisses Galo, not with his tongue but just _hard_ , twisting a hand in his hair to pull the two of them together. Galo makes a soft, muffled noise against Lio’s lips, and when they finally break apart, lets all his breath out at once in an adorably contented sigh.

“...Woah.”

Lio smiles, and tries to make it _fierce_ , willing himself to keep his composure for at least a little longer. “You’ve experimented, then?”

“Yeah! I tried all kinds of stuff! And I only had to go to the hospital _once_!”

He doesn’t elaborate, and Lio doesn’t ask.

Instead, he pulls one of the gloves onto his right hand, and smirks at the way Galo’s eyes widen as he dribbles lube over his fingers. The latex isn’t the most comfortable thing in the world to wear, but he appreciates the barrier between the cold fluid and his skin as he rubs his fingers together, spreading it around until they’re suitably slick.

Galo is already scrambling over onto his hands and knees before Lio can even give the order.

“Ready, then?” Lio asks, ungloved fingers brushing Galo’s hip and finding the skin already comfortably warm with excitement.

“Yeah! Of cou- _oooh_... _oh_...”

Lio can’t help but laugh softly at the ridiculously satisfying way Galo’s voice just _dissolves_. There isn’t even anything inside him yet, just a single lubed, gloved finger trailing between his cheeks, but even that is enough for his whole body to seize up, shoulders scrunching with the tension as Lio teases around his entrance. His cock hangs obediently stiff between his legs, but Lio barely pays it any mind at this point, free hand sinking into Galo’s cheek and spreading it just a little wider as he readies himself. He’s a little bit tense, too. It’s not _his_ first time, far from it, but his whole chest is tight with nerves because Galo is _different_ , requires a special kind of care and attention and pressure that he can only hope he’s successfully providing.

In the end, of course, a single desperate little keen from Galo is enough for Lio to move forward. He can’t _not_ , not when Galo is this enticing without even trying, not when he always exudes such pure joy at being taken apart for Lio’s pleasure. The noise he makes when a finger finally pushes intently against his hole pools instantly in Lio’s stomach, a burning weight between his own legs, and he waits just long enough to give Galo a second to adjust before he presses further.

Immediately, Galo moans deeply as the finger slips past the tightness of his entrance, and his heavy panting as it pushes in up to the knuckle completely drowns out Lio’s own gentle gasp. It’s _hot_. Not just Galo’s reaction, but his body heat, completely enveloping Lio’s finger in a way that just touching his skin never could. It feels _right_ , somehow, having Galo shivering under him like this as he explores that heat, and so he does, slides his finger almost all the way out and then back in again as Galo clenches around him, moves it in slow yet firm circles to help ease the way for a second.

“Relax for me, okay,” Lio tells him, and Galo’s head drops to the pillow, muffling a groan as he presses his hips back, trying vainly to take Lio further in.

Lio slaps his ass with his free hand, not too hard, but the sound is sharp and stinging nonetheless.

“I said _relax_.”

Galo’s response is another muffled whine that might have been _I’m trying_. He _does_ relax, though, to his credit, breathing heavily as Lio pushes a second finger in alongside the first. It goes in with significantly more difficulty, but Galo’s reaction is proportionally delicious, fingers curling in the bedsheets and hips shaking as Lio slowly draws his fingers back and forth, in and out, scissoring them apart against Galo’s soft, warm insides. The slow addition of a third finger makes it harder to move around, but Lio lets it simply rest there for a while, lets Galo get accustomed to the size of the intrusion.

Lio idly wonders if he could fit his entire hand in. It’s probably an idea to save for another time, but Galo takes everything thrown at him remarkably well, and Lio’s hands aren’t that big, so maybe--

Maybe he should focus on what he’s doing, for now.

He pulls his fingers out, and Galo practically sobs.

“One minute,” he says, reassuringly, as he strips the glove off, carefully turning it inside out before throwing it to the side. And then, addressing something that’s been quietly gnawing at him the last few minutes, “Was that okay? The slap, I mean.”

“What..?” Galo mumbles, still half-muffled. “That? Oh, yeah, of course. Felt kinda good honestly.”

Lio files _that_ fact away for another time too.

“Still,” he says, as he wrestles briefly with the condom wrapping, “I should have asked first. I’m sorry.”

“Don’t worry about it!” Galo’s voice raises again, in that stupidly cute way it does when he’s getting too excited _,_ and he wiggles his hips pointedly, his still-hard cock bouncing between his legs. “Come on, Lio! I’m ready!”

“Patience,” Lio murmurs, as he rolls the condom carefully down his own eager erection. “I was going to have you put this on for me earlier, actually,” he says, “but we got a little carried away.” _I got too excited and forgot until now_ doesn’t sound nearly as good.

Drizzling more lube over his cock, Lio lazily strokes himself to spread it around as he shifts into place. Galo is practically vibrating at this point, face buried in his pillow again as he squirms in visible anticipation and spreads his legs just a little further. For a moment, Lio contemplates teasing his cock first, watching it bob and twitch under the gentlest little touches, but that might really be too much for either of them right now, and after all this Lio _would_ actually like to last long enough to fuck him properly.

Galo flinches as Lio touches his hips, tension flooding out of his muscles in a desperate shudder. It’s beautiful, Lio thinks, as he lines the tip of his cock up against Galo’s entrance, how receptive he is, the way he strains to push his hips back as if he could fuck himself on Lio’s cock in this position, the way he’s always so excited for anything and everything as long as it’s about _Lio_. It makes Lio’s heart race, too, scorches his soul in a way that even the promare never could.

If he’d thought that Galo’s heat felt good around his fingers, it’s _nothing_ compared to how it feels around his cock.

It’s almost too much already. He sinks in _so_ easily, like Galo was made for him, his fingers clenching at Galo’s hips as his own slide forward until he’s all the way in, until that heat is flooding every inch of him and his whole body could just combust again and all he can do to vent the pressure is let out a long, low moan. _He’s_ the one who needs to adjust, now, and he takes a second to breathe before he pulls back again, Galo whimpering at the friction and squeezing desperately around him, and then slides back in once more, gripping Galo’s hips tighter as his boyfriend’s insides grip him in turn.

“Lio,” Galo moans almost deliriously, gasping for breath, “Lio, Lio, Lio...”

He doesn’t even reach to try and touch himself, not once, and whatever forward-thinking part of Lio’s brain is left makes a note to praise him for it later. Right now, though, the greatest praise is to just keep moving inside him, in and out, basking in his warmth and happiness, the captivating little noises he makes with every thrust, the way he clenches so beautifully around Lio’s cock and embraces it in fire.

Lio pulls out, then pushes back in, working the tight ring of Galo’s hole up and down his cock again, and again, and then it’s not enough, he needs to burn _brighter_ , and he practically slams his hips forward against Galo’s as he moves faster, palms damp with sweat as he claws at the skin beneath them. Galo’s body jerks, shudders as his back arches, but he doesn’t complain, just keeps moaning Lio’s name like a prayer, over and over, _Lio, Lio, Lio,_ a series of burning needles sinking into Lio’s chest and spurring him on even harder, raking red lines down Galo’s hips with his nails.

Soon every part of him is alight, every thrust stoking the flames, and it’s so unlike anything he’s ever felt before. Sex as a concept, the soft tightness around his cock, that isn’t new, but Galo, _Galo_ is _unbelievable_. Lio wishes he could see his face, his eyes, the way his mouth contorts around all those magical sounds as he falls apart.

“Lio! Lio, I’m close- Lio-” The words are lost to another wild, keening moan.

Galo’s timing couldn’t be better, because he’s not the only one who’s close.

Lio pulls his cock free with a soft, wet noise, ignoring for a moment Galo’s plaintive whines as he strips the condom off. Precome drips eagerly from his tip, and he catches it with his fingers as he pushes himself up straighter, holds himself steady with his free hand against Galo’s quivering hip, every inch of skin prickling with needy sparks.

It only takes a few quick strokes before he comes, fingers fanning the flames until they break free all at once in a rush of heat and energy that pulls a quiet but soulful cry from his lips along with it. It’s not as pleasurable a finish as he might have had inside Galo, but watching ejaculate splatter across his boyfriend’s ass and up his back while his own cock dribbles helpless and untouched is absolutely worth it.

Galo makes a choked noise that sounds like he’s about to cry, and _that_ stirs at something inside Lio far more than it has any right to.

Yet another thing he’ll have to file away for later.

For now, Lio gives him – gives both of them – a minute. Galo’s muscles are still visibly tense, quaking with the effort of keeping his body under control, his face still buried in the pillow as he draws his arms up to cover his head, as if he could hide from his own arousal. Lio can’t stop himself from smiling at the innocence of the attempt, his own inner flames already fading to a blissful warmth as he waits for Galo to collect himself.

It takes more than a few minutes, during which Lio starts to feel almost sleepily satisfied, until Galo finally raises his head.

“It’s- it’s all over me, huh?” he asks, craning his neck in an attempt to see his own back. He’s grinning like an idiot again already, even though he’s still shaking, and if Lio had the energy he might have been tempted to push him down and fuck him again. “Man, Lio, that was-- you’re really good at this. You almost got me that time.”

“But Promepolis’ Number One Firefighter doesn’t go down that easily?” Lio finishes for him with a smirk.

“He sure doesn’t! But, ah,” Galo pauses, still trying to see behind himself, “if you hadn’t pulled out when you did, that might have been it for me, you know. We can’t say for sure, of course, because Promepolis’ Number One Firefighter is full of surprises, but-- ahh, I wish I could _see_ it!”

Galo collapses back on his face, and Lio pats him tenderly on the head, ruffling his hair approvingly, heart swelling with pride – not just for Galo’s restraint, but for the strength and happiness and purpose that he finds in it.

Galo Thymos really is a treasure worth protecting.

“Don’t worry. I’ll take a photo for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, I have no backlog or anything, so no promises on when the next chapter is coming. (There's a pun here, somewhere.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note the work has a couple more new tags to go with this chapter! A cool fun not-so-Secret of mine is that I really like Tape, but I don't think I ever used it in a fic until now.

Galo’s pajamas have little fire trucks on them, because of course they do. They’re kind of cute, honestly, but Lio doesn’t see him wear them often because Galo usually sleeps naked, and because, in an endearingly Galo-esque leap of logic, ‘ _they’ll just make it take longer to get_ _geared up_ _if there’s an emergency_ ’. It’s a good thing he keeps them around, though – buried at the bottom of the unorganized heap in his closet – because applying duct tape directly to bare skin just isn’t safe, no matter how much Galo insists he’s dealt with worse. Ripping off the surface of his boyfriend’s skin isn’t exactly Lio’s idea of a good time. So, he makes Galo put on his cute fire truck pajamas, and they’re light and soft and comfortable, which is good, Lio says, as he lifts Galo’s ankles and starts winding the tape around them, because he’s going to be wearing them for quite a while.

“Wow...” Galo breathes. He’s already audibly worked up, and Lio can’t blame him, because his own chest is tight with anticipation too. “...It really feels different from the ropes.”

They’ve had a lot of experience with ropes recently. Despite Lio’s protective intentions to take these things quite a lot slower, Galo had proven once again that he doesn’t know the meaning of quite a few words, including, ironically, ‘restraint’, and his puppylike eagerness had quickly pulled Lio onward from his planned gentle introduction of simply binding Galo’s hands as they cuddled, all the way to tying him to the bed and fucking him, and now–-

Now, this. The tape had been Galo’s idea, actually, and Lio is quietly extremely thankful that he’s here to oversee it. He makes one more loop for safety and then cuts it free from the roll, smooths the end down securely and lets Galo’s feet fall back to the bed.

“Don’t move,” he says, firmly, as he shifts himself further up Galo’s body.

Galo, already pushing himself up on his elbows to get a better view as he wiggles his feet curiously, grins sheepishly. “Oops! Sorry!”

“You’d better be,” Lio smirks, with much more softness than the words imply. Galo, he’s discovered, responds best to harsh tones and firm orders, but that’s something he’s genuinely not sure he’s ready to explore too deeply for himself yet; not that he doesn’t like it, the way Galo snaps to attention as his tone shifts, the uniquely excitable way he responds to challenges and _threats_ as opposed to tenderness... but Lio’s not sure he has it in him at this stage to be so cruel, especially not to someone so bright and warm and alive and _important_ as Galo.

For now, he slides a hand under Galo’s knees, and obediently, Galo lifts them enough for him to feed the roll of tape under. He wraps it just above Galo’s kneecaps, tight enough to feel secure but not enough to squeeze, and after a few more layers, cuts the roll free and moves up Galo’s body again.

“Can you sit up?”

Despite his awkward position, Galo does so immediately and without assistance, and Lio kneels behind him, guiding his arms behind his back and bending his elbows at right angles so that his forearms lie across one another. He moves easily at Lio’s command, with no complaints or resistance, and Lio takes a second to admire him, the way his body sits still and compliant but still clearly wound up with anticipatory energy, and the way he shivers when Lio leans in to quickly kiss the warm skin of his nape in gratitude. Then, the tape comes out again, and Lio loops it round and round over the long sleeves of Galo’s pajamas, binding his arms in place.

“Does it feel okay?” he asks when he’s done. “It’s not pinching at all?”

Galo shifts experimentally, tugs lightly at the tape around his arms. “Nope!! It feels good! Can I lie down now?”

 _So eager._ Lio smiles, sneaks in another quick kiss before he stands up. “You can. On your side, if it’s more comfortable.”

The bed creaks quietly as Galo’s weight flops back down on it, and it takes him a second to position himself, squirming awkwardly as he twists his hips to lie on his side, pajama top riding up just enough to expose a tiny sliver of abdomen. He doesn’t seem to notice, but Lio certainly does, and the sight burns itself into his heart in an instant. It’s possibly the most gorgeous and tender and heartwarmingly silly Galo has ever looked, and, sure, Lio thinks that a _lot_ , but between his slightly ruffled hair and big bright eyes and goofy pajamas showing off that little bit of stomach, this _has_ to be some kind of new record.

Maintaining his image of control for a moment, Lio places the scissors and remaining tape to one side before he sits back on the side of the bed. Galo tenses as he does, and Lio notes with a very deliberate smirk that his pants are already tenting, and now he couldn’t hide it even if he wanted to, not that Galo has ever been subtle about these things.

“So,” Lio says, teasingly casual, fingers wandering towards that enticingly exposed strip of skin. “You’re all worked up already. Over a little bit of tape.” Galo shivers viscerally at just the _word_ , and Lio bites back a laugh. He’s going for teasing, not mocking. “I haven’t even touched you yet.”

This kind of talk really isn’t his thing, but Galo shuddering like that certainly is. The vibration reaches Lio’s very core somehow, ignites it with the twin desires to both _protect him_ but also _make him do that again_. Watching Galo come so happily, beautifully undone really is dangerously addictive, and so Lio doesn’t waste any more time before hooking his fingers into the waistband of Galo’s pants. It takes a second, and a little bit of Galo helpfully – and attractively – wiggling his hips, but finally, he pulls them down enough for his partner’s erection to stand bare and exposed.

Lio hums, and swipes a finger lazily over the tip, just enough to draw out a shaky little whimper. He’s almost gotten used to controlling Galo’s sounds like this at this point, playing him like some kind of instrument. Even the gentlest touches are enough to make him sing when he’s this tightly-wound, and all it takes is the faintest brush of Lio’s fingertips to have him yelping and squirming like an overexcited puppy.

Another touch, and Galo’s hips jerk against his hand. “Hm?” He looks up with a feigned, innocent smile. “Did you want something, Galo?”

“Lioooo...!” Galo’s voice wavers, in that quiet and intensely personal way that only shows itself in moments like these. “Come on! Touch me... _please_...”

“Mmm. Good boy.”

Lio had been ready to prompt him to beg, but once again, Galo is one step ahead, giving himself up just as readily as ever. He keens softly as Lio’s fingers curl around his erection, scrunching his eyes shut and burying his face as best he can into the bed. Lio strokes him slowly, cautiously at first, wiping the precome from the tip and spreading it down the thick, warm shaft to ease his movement. Hips pressing eagerly into his hand, Galo’s whole body shifts and squirms with the effort of his already-desperate attempts to get just a little more friction, and for now, Lio is happy to oblige, squeezing gently as he pumps his fist faster, watching Galo’s bound legs flounder helplessly as he tries to move in synchrony. There’s something about this type of restraint that makes the image strike him differently, something unique in the way Galo writhes and strains against the thick silver tape pinning his arms and legs in place, something too about the dull shine of the tape itself and the almost makeshift nature of the bondage as opposite to their usual delicate lattice of ropework.

As he absently strokes Galo’s cock, he’s already considering even more possibilities – Galo’s big beautiful eyes swimming with needy tears as he sobs muffled pleas through a strip of tape across his mouth, for instance – but they can wait for later, no matter how receptive Galo would probably instantly be to them, because Lio _does_ actually want to exercise a little responsibility by researching these things first. And besides, right now, they already have plans. Plans that he’d better get on with, because Galo’s body language is starting to shift to those aching little shudders and breathy moans that say _I’m close_.

It’s now or never, then.

Lio lets go of Galo’s cock. The back of his neck prickles, a nervous heat seeping down his spine.

“I think that’s enough fun for now,” he says, patting Galo gently on the ass and hoping the line doesn’t sound quite as rehearsed as it feels. “I’ll be back to check on you in a bit.”

And then, he gets up and leaves the room.

He doesn’t look back, but he’d be lying if he said he could ignore the way Galo’s breath hitches as he pulls the door behind him. It closes with a soft click, and suddenly, he’s standing alone in their hallway, and he’s all too aware of his flushed skin and rapid heartbeat and the wet stickiness of the hand that had been on Galo moments before, and he feels more than a little silly, because _Galo_ is the one who’s supposed to be experiencing denial here.

Walking stiffly to the kitchen, Lio washes his hands and makes himself a coffee.

He’s hard too, his cock straining aggressively against the inside of his pants, but he puts the thought aside for now. He’s not going to be gone for long, maybe ten minutes or so, just long enough for Galo to relax, hopefully go soft so that Lio can work him back up until he’s a whimpering mess again. And despite the fact that he knows Galo can break the tape easily in an emergency – as he was proud to demonstrate, multiple times, even after Lio told him _it’s okay, I get the picture_ – it just doesn’t feel safe or secure or responsible on Lio’s part to leave him alone for too long.

Lio sits down at the kitchen table, mechanically stirring milk and sugar into his coffee, his brain stuck several metres away in the bedroom where he can picture his boyfriend whimpering and panting, chest heaving as he tries to rub his cock against the bed for even the tiniest bit of relief – but not _too_ much; he’ll always pull back once he feels himself start to get overwhelmed, waiting for his body to cool down before he fires himself up again. Maybe part of Lio _does_ want to leave him bound there for longer, hours even, so he can struggle to build himself to the brink again and again and again until he’s totally exhausted, and _then_ , finally, Lio can fuck him while he’s too fatigued and overstimulated to even think about coming.

It’s been months now, Lio thinks as he sips his coffee, and he hasn’t seen Galo come even once.

At first, part of him had wondered if Galo was just masturbating in the shower instead. He’d gone out of his way to make sure Galo knew it was okay, if he wanted to, not that it was his place to tell Galo what to do, just that it wouldn’t be considered a ‘failure’ or breach of his self-imposed restrictions – but Galo had seemed almost offended at the idea. ‘ _Do you really think Promepolis’ - no,_ the Universe’ _s Number One Firefighter would take the easy way out like that_ ,’ and so on.

It’s one of the most endearing things about Galo, the way he throws himself so wholly into everything he does, doesn’t ever give up or back down no matter how clearly stacked the deck is against him, no matter how innocuous or, indeed, silly the challenge is. Reckless idiocy, some people would call it, but it saved Lio’s life more than once, and he respects not only the power in it, but the way it makes Galo shine. Galo is a prideful man, but it’s so good-natured, so innocent and pure, that Lio wants to do everything he can to help set that feeling free, to honor Galo’s desire to dedicate that energy to _him_.

He stands. The coffee is only half-finished, but it’s not the only thing.

His erection hasn’t gone down; it was never going to when his mind keeps slipping back to Galo staining their bedsheets with precome as he tries to keep his moans quiet, maybe finally letting himself wind down only for the constant pressure of the tape around his limbs to get him excited all over again. But he’ll wait, because he’s a Good Boy – he loves those words, loves being praised; it makes him light up like a firework every time and Lio swears if he had a tail it’d wag hard enough to break the sound barrier. He’ll wait for Lio to come back, and then he’ll roll over, let Lio stroke him until he’s stiff and straining again, and Lio will crawl up and ride Galo’s face until he comes and then the two of them will curl up together and just _exist_ for a while, basking in each other’s warmth.

Lio pauses for a second with his hand on the doorknob, composes himself, and pushes it open.

Galo’s body is twisted halfway into a fetal position, the bare skin of his stomach and hips covered in a sheen of sweat, and his eyes are half-lidded with relaxed pleasure despite his still-very-much-erect cock and the droplets of precome trickling down his thigh. When he sees Lio, his face splits into a grin, and his stomach clenches with a silent giggle of excitement.

“Right where I left you.” Lio returns his grin as he takes his place on the edge of the bed again.

“You know it!” Galo is a little breathless, but still afire with the usual boisterousness, and any doubts Lio might have had about his safety are comfortably put to rest. He stretches his legs back out, the liquid from his thighs smearing across the bed, and his cock bobs enthusiastically.

Lio wipes the rest of it away with a thumb, draws an anticipatory shiver from Galo as fingers trace towards his inner thigh. “Good boy,” he says, quietly.

Galo _beams_. “I didn’t go anywhere! I mean, I couldn’t! I got kind of tied up, you know?” He laughs at his own stupid joke, and Lio laughs too, because Galo Thymos is infectious like that.

“Oh, I know.” He pats Galo’s thigh, slides his fingers into the warmth between them as he works his way upwards. “I was planning to draw things out a little more,” he says, eyeing Galo’s erection, “but I see you haven’t lost your spirit yet.”

“What can I say! Any good firefighter is always at the ready for-- _ah!_ ”

A fist around his cock successfully shuts him up, and, before long, Galo’s mouth is far too busy to do any talking at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is the one I actually really wanted to write this whole time, which I'm sure means it will take me longer than ever to finish. A little advance warning that it will have A Number of new tags accompanying it, but hopefully it'll still be fun for everyone.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of new tags this time... so many.... please check them before reading! There's a new pairing tag too, for this chapter only.
> 
> EXTRA WARNING: There is a collar and leash also used in this chapter but I didn't tag them as they aren't essential to the scene.. I hope that's okay. There is also a small tiny mention of past casual Lio/Gueira/Meis action.

As it turns out, Lio is particularly fond of Galo being rendered unable to talk. Not because he doesn’t love the sound of Galo’s voice, or his boundless enthusiasm when he launches into a massive information dump on whatever niche firefighting trivia has caught his attention that day, but because the muffled, inarticulate little noises he makes when his mouth is full are just _fascinating_ , and the way his lips stretch around the ring gag as Lio fits it between his teeth is far more inviting than it probably should be.

“Is it comfortable enough?” Lio asks, checking the straps one last time to ensure they aren’t digging into the corners of Galo’s mouth before he straightens up. Galo nods, making a quiet ‘ _aah_ ’ noise in his throat, and Lio almost melts on the spot.

Fortunately, a quick tug to Galo’s leash is enough to silence him for now, and Lio’s composure is safe for at least a little longer. He looks absolutely _perfect_ like this, kneeling attentively at Lio’s feet, naked except for the thick, black leather collar that he’d picked out himself because ‘ _look, Lio, it’s just like your belts! We can match!_ ’, his cock standing just as straight as his back as he waits for further instructions. Galo has proven himself surprisingly skilled at waiting, despite his impulsive nature; he hangs on Lio’s every word, obeys every order, and in lieu of letting himself orgasm, the result of Lio’s attention leaving him a quivering, desperate, exhausted mess only ever seems to make him even more eager. It’s almost too much for Lio to keep up with, sometimes, to keep things fresh and challenging and exciting when Galo is just this unbreakably _good_ , but equally, he couldn’t bear to let that beautiful, incomparable _Galo-ness_ go to waste by not giving it the attention it deserves.

Tonight’s experiment had been something of a mutual suggestion, a fact that had immediately expelled most of Lio’s stress over tabling the idea, and now, any lingering uncertainty he might have had simply melts away in the warmth practically glowing from Galo’s exposed body and the light shining in his eyes. The ring around the base of his cock, though, had been Lio’s idea, and _that_ one Galo had been a little resistant to at first. _Training wheels_ , he’s called it, because, naturally, he’s perfectly capable of restraining himself without such help.

“Oh, I know you are,” Lio had said, “but what if I said I just like the way it looks on you?”

 _That_ had been more than enough to change Galo’s mind in an instant.

And it really _does_ look good on him, Lio thinks, as he steps back and tugs the leash again to coax Galo to his feet. Somehow, the accessories draw attention to his exposure and arousal far more than just leaving him naked would, and Lio regrets for a second not binding his hands as well – but he might need them later, and besides, giving him a small measure of freedom contrasts nicely with the obscene way his mouth is forced open around the gag. It’s oddly endearing, seeing his expression frozen like that as he gets to his feet with a distorted little huff of exertion.

Satisfied with his presentation, Lio creaks the bedroom door open and leads the way out into the living area. Galo follows, a brief stumble the only thing betraying any nervousness as Lio pulls him along, the leash a comfortable link between the two of them as they venture forth.

They’d only been in the bedroom ten minutes or so, but apparently it was more than enough time for their guests to get distracted – for Gueira, bored of waiting, to climb into Meis’ lap, and for Meis, in turn, to pull him in for a kiss, one hand wandering down the small of his back.

Lio coughs politely.

Gueira makes a startled noise into Meis’ mouth, pulling back and turning sheepishly to face them. “Boss! We were just–”

He trails off awkwardly as his gaze meets Galo’s, and Galo, face tinged slightly pink, offers a little wave and a barely-intelligible noise of greeting. To his credit, he doesn’t shy away or try to cover himself, not even as Lio leads him closer and the other two break apart to focus on him, Gueira sliding back onto the sofa as Meis wipes saliva from his mouth.

“Good boy,” Lio mutters, quietly enough so that the words are for Galo only, and then tugs down on the leash, _hard_ , free hand finding Galo’s hair as his head dips and pushing down there too. Galo buckles under the pressure, sinking back to his knees with no resistance, and a heavy sense of power surges through Lio’s veins as he fists Galo’s hair and pulls his head back again, forcing him to straighten. Beads of sweat are already starting to gather on Galo’s brow, a telltale shudder quaking the hands that come to rest diligently on his knees, and although the gag doesn’t allow him room to smile, the intensity in his eyes tells Lio everything he needs to know. It’s still a little disarming; both the way Galo responds so willingly to his forcefulness as well as the bizarrely tender feeling it stirs in him, but he’s starting, just a little, to get used to it.

“I’ll go first,” Meis offers, “if that’s alright?”

Nodding, Lio unclips the leash from Galo’s collar. As the lifeline between the two of them breaks, Galo makes a mournful little noise in his throat, and Lio soothes him with a gentle pat on the head, softly ruffling his hair and keeping his metaphorical tail wagging.

“Go ahead,” Lio says, the words meant equally for both Meis and Galo. A small push to the back of Galo’s head is enough to get him moving, and he crawls the few necessary feet forward until he’s kneeling directly between Meis’ legs. “You too,” Lio adds, to Gueira, the orders coming with practiced ease. “Whenever you’re ready.”

“Boss.” Gueira nods, but doesn’t get up, apparently content for now with sliding a little closer to Meis and watching him unzip his pants, freeing his half-hard cock.

Lio, too, watches with fascination as Galo leans forward to take Meis into his mouth, bracing himself with a hand on the thighs either side of him as the cock slides perfectly through his gag. It all happens so naturally, the light blush spreading from his cheeks to his ears the only sigh of embarrassment on Galo’s part as Meis’ hands quickly find their way to his hair, twining fiercely into it and easing his head back and forth as Meis works himself to full hardness. Saliva trickling down his chin, Galo moans, lets his eyes slide half shut as he works, and the sight has Lio dragging a hand over his own suddenly burning crotch, squeezing himself through his pants, because the way Galo is adapting to this is beyond what he ever could have imagined. Galo is fearless, yes, had been unashamedly so even when they’d first discussed the idea of a foursome – conceived after Lio had admitted it wouldn't be the first time Mad Burnish had shared this kind of intimacy – but seeing him actually ease into it so quickly, actually _watching_ from this perspective as his lips sink all the way to the base of Meis’ cock again and again without a hint of trepidation is something else altogether.

In the periphery of his mind, Lio is vaguely aware of Gueira sliding a hand down his own pants as he watches, but it’s hard to focus on anything meaningful besides _Galo_. Galo, moving enthusiastically with Meis’ careful yet meaningful tugs on his hair. Galo, his own erection hard as always, now with a constant reminder squeezed securely around his base. Galo, with his eagerness laid bare, who somehow manages to maintain an air of innocent, puppylike purity even when he’s being facefucked through a ring gag and drool dribbles freely from the corners of his mouth.

He’s beautiful. He’s beautiful, and Lio isn’t interested in waiting to have a piece of him. Even as he watches, he tugs his pants off and reaches for the waiting supplies on the nearby table, rolling a condom down his cock and snapping a latex glove onto one hand. It’s for hygiene's sake more than anything else; he’s going to fuck Galo at both ends, because how could he _not_ , and it’d ruin the mood if he had to take a break to go and shower. As he slicks his cock and fingers up with lube, Galo lets out a long whimpering moan, hips rocking back and forth with ever-building need; not the need to come, Lio recognizes, but the need to be _fucked_ , to give that pleasure up to Lio instead of basking in it himself. Selflessness worthy of a true firefighter, Lio thinks, and smiles, because that really is the truest essence of Galo Thymos.

Galo flinches in surprise when Lio touches his hip, but doesn’t stop moving. If anything, it spurs him on; he pushes his mouth down on Meis’ cock, holds it there, and Lio can see his shoulders heave and roll with the effort as he swallows around it, and then a vicious _shudder_ as Lio’s finger eases into him from behind. He’s as warm and tight as ever, but he takes Lio so much easier than he first had all those months ago, and the hopeful way he rocks back as he pulls his head off Meis just long enough to breathe is nothing short of wordless begging for Lio to get his cock in as fast as he can. Lio, of course, takes his time, albeit maybe a little bit less than usual, working Galo open with two, then three fingers, and watching as his trembling, yearning body shifts back and forth, as if he can’t choose who to fuck himself against the hardest.

As his head dips to Meis’ crotch again, a third hand fists in his hair, dragging a spluttering cry out of him as Gueira forces him fiercely down on his friend’s cock. At the same time, Gueira’s lips find Meis’ neck, and then his mouth, and then the two of them are moaning against each other, Galo left sucking Meis’ cock almost as an afterthought, and Lio’s skin is _burning_ at the sight of it, at the way Meis’ thighs dimple as Galo squeezes them eagerly, the way he lets the two men manipulate his body, happily moving with them as they jerk his head back and forth.

Before the three of them can leave him behind, Lio tugs his fingers out of Galo’s ass and lines up his own cock. A low, satisfied sigh drifts from his lips as he sinks gratefully into Galo’s heat, comforting and familiar, and he pauses only long enough to yank off his glove before he grips Galo’s hips forcefully and _fucks_ him.

The two of them fit together perfectly, as always, Galo’s insides squeezing and massaging his cock with every thrust, pulsating around him as if their bodies could become one, melded together in bliss like this. Lio pulls back, slides in again, again, then with the next thrust _slams_ his hips forward, jolting Galo against Meis and ripping deliciously heated noises from both of them. Not to be outdone, Gueira grabs one of Meis’ hands and drags it to his crotch, Meis fumbling for a second before successfully finding the way into his pants and squeezing him in time with Galo’s increasingly uncoordinated, if dedicated, movements.

It’s almost like Lio is fucking all three of them at once, with Galo as a conduit; he rolls his hips forward, burying himself in the warmth of Galo’s ass, and as he does, Galo swallows Meis to the hilt, moaning with an intensity that vibrates through Lio’s cock and up his spine, and Meis roughly palms Gueira’s erection in turn as the two of them press their lips together again. It feels like so long since Lio has been with Meis and Gueira like this, even though it hasn’t been more than a year or so since they were Mad Burnish, on the run together, finding shelter in the ruins of old motels and gas stations and getting tangled up in each other’s limbs under the low, pink-green light of an alien flame.

He loves them, both of them, and even though it’s not in the way he loves Galo, it’s important all the same.

Meis is the first of them to come, spilling into Galo’s mouth with a quiet, stuttering gasp before he collapses back against the sofa. As he does, Galo’s body seizes around Lio’s cock, the hot shudder of Meis’ orgasm burning through them both like a bolt of lightning. Lio digs his nails into Galo’s hips as he thrusts again, funnelling that fervent tension into something, anything, forcing Galo forward to choke on Meis’ cock one last time before Gueira grips his hair and pulls him away.

As Galo’s lips slide off Meis with a wet ‘pop’, Lio drives into him yet again, eliciting a heavy, unstifled moan that makes Lio’s heart jump in his chest. Even if he can’t see Galo’s face from this angle, he can picture it; even empty, Galo’s mouth remains stretched into that same wide, inviting circle thanks to the gag, leaving him unable to stop the stray come leaking down his jaw as Lio keeps fucking him, a little shallower now, slower, giving him a few brief seconds of relief during which Gueira finally works his pants off.

Then Galo leans forward, unprompted, to swallow Gueira’s cock, and it’s a miracle that Lio doesn’t come on the spot. Already, Galo’s arms are shaking, his shoulders and hips tense with the effort of supporting himself, but of course, in all his passionate, wholehearted, unstoppable Galo-ness, he’s fixated on his goal, bouncing back against Lio’s hips as he works his tongue up and down Gueira’s shaft. It’s unbearable, honestly, how Galo can just _do this_ , just push past his own limits and give his everything to Lio – and everyone – without even chasing his own pleasure, how he can do all that and not even _see_ how brilliantly beautiful he is. He’ll be proud, of course, when he’s done, and rightfully so, but he’ll be shining like this _then_ too, and it’ll grip Lio’s heart just as tightly as it does now, reignite the fire in his chest that makes him want to fuck Galo harder and harder until they’re both limp and senseless and totally, utterly spent.

Lio really does come then, totally unprepared, managing one more clumsy thrust before the fire whips up into an inferno, overtakes him in an instant, races through his veins as he empties himself into Galo in a chest-heaving, vision-blurring orgasm, biting his lip and clawing at Galo’s hips for support as his legs turn to jelly under him.

The tremors keep rippling under his skin for what feels like several minutes, and the whole time Galo doesn’t stop moving, milking the last of Lio’s energy from his cock as he continues working on Gueira’s. Lio could stay here like this forever, probably, drained and boneless from pleasure, like the heat and tightness of his skin is all that’s keeping him from dissolving entirely, clinging to Galo’s hips with all the strength he has left and just watching as Gueira keeps rythmically fucking his boyfriend’s mouth.

But he needs to move, needs to make room for Meis who’s already stroked himself back to half-hardness, and so he musters the strength to pull out, taking just enough of a detour to drop his full, heavy condom in the trash as he practically staggers to the sofa.

Meis takes his place behind Galo, and Lio watches, numb with exhaustion, as he readies himself; condom, then lube, and then he just pushes into Galo’s ass with no other preparation at all, and if Lio wasn’t so spent he’d be hard again in a second just from the sight of Galo’s back arching in pleasure as he’s filled once more. He looks like he’s seconds away from collapsing, arms and legs trembling harder all the time as he routes all his strength into just barely managing to hold himself up, leaving it to Gueira and Meis to control the tempo of fucking him back and forth.

Lio wraps a hand around his softened cock, letting himself relax into the rhythm of his own pulse. Even just watching Galo feels so special, seeing his unfettered dedication on full display as the other two pass his body between them, every inch of him covered in sweat, come still leaking from his gag whenever Gueira pulls him far enough back. The only noise he lets out now is the occasional grunt whenever one of their cocks strikes particularly deep, muscles visibly flexing and straining under their combined assault. His own cock is entirely forgotten, as usual, the ring still sitting snugly at its base as a proud, visible reminder of his restraint, to Lio at least; he hopes Galo enjoys wearing it as much as he does seeing it, because it only accentuates his attractiveness, making Lio’s chest swell with pride and softness for his boyfriend as he shows off _exactly_ how much of a Good Boy he’s being in offering himself like this.

Despite Lio’s lingering fatigue, it’s not going to be long before he’s ready to go again. The way Gueira’s brow is starting to furrow with tension betrays how close he is to finishing, and so Lio idly pumps his own cock; it’s a little sensitive, but it responds eagerly all the same at the thought of Galo’s lips stretched around it, his big, earnest eyes gazing up at Lio with all the love and commitment and exhausted, blissful happiness that Galo Thymos has to offer.

And that’s a lot, because everything Galo does is always so absolutely, unshakeably wholehearted, even this – _especially_ this. Even when his resolutions are painfully simple or run on some sort of bizarre logic only he understands, the pure, sincere way Galo opens himself to people is something to be truly cherished and protected, and it means a lot to Lio that he’s willing to extend that trust to Meis and Gueira – and in turn, that Lio’s former generals understand what Galo means to him, can find a place for his boyfriend in their hearts too. Seeing the three most important people in his world sharing this level of comfortable intimacy with each other shrouds Lio in a secure, protective tenderness, and this, he decides, _this_ is the moment that he most wants to preserve forever.

Lio’s cock is just starting to rise again as Gueira comes down Galo’s throat, and he gets to his feet feeling light and warm, kisses Galo’s forehead with a soft smile before taking Gueira’s place.

They carry on until all four of them are completely shattered, sticky, spent, and Lio has never felt so fulfilled in all his life. Meis and Gueira end up collapsed in a messy pile on the sofa, and Galo lies splayed out on the floor, barely moving as Lio unbuckles his gag, still-hard cock giving only the slightest twitch as the ring slides off.

 _Well done. I’m proud of you_ , Lio wants to say, but he’s too tired to say anything, so he lies down on the floor too, gathers Galo’s body against him, and hopes the tightness of his hug will speak for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well.
> 
> That's five chapters, which means. You know what happens next time. Stay tuned for... The Climax (heh)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still have a lot of reservations about that previous chapter. I don't think it meshed well with the rest of the work? I'm interested to hear people's opinions on this if anyone has any.
> 
> ANYWAY, THE GRAND FINALE:

It’s a quiet, ordinary night, after Galo has finished sucking Lio off and the two of them are cuddled together in a sweaty, satisfied heap under their bedsheets, tired but content, when Lio finally decides to make his move.

“Galo,” he says, “I want to see you come.”

Maybe admitting it is a mistake. Galo has been so good, and so happy, and so resilient all this time, all these _months_ , and Lio has been happy too, in ways he’d never dared to imagine, ways that it’s still hard to accept are real. For so many years, everything and every _one_ in his life had been transient, liable to be snatched away forever on a whim no matter how hard he tried to protect them, but now – god, they have an _apartment_. A _relationship_.

He still can’t shake the feeling that it could come crashing down if he destabilizes it in even the slightest way.

Galo doesn’t respond at first, at least not verbally. He rolls over to face Lio, and his brow creases, mouth opening, then closing, grimacing, eyes narrowed as he searches for an answer.

“...Why?” he asks, eventually, like he can’t quite believe it. The innocence might have been cute if Lio wasn’t so worried.

“It’s fine if you don’t want to,” Lio says, before he goes any further. Galo isn’t the type to let himself be pressured, but he _is_ the type to put Lio’s desires first before he even realizes it’ll upset him, and so Lio takes his hand and twines their fingers together, holds him a little tighter, a silent promise to keep him close regardless.

“I’m not saying no or anything, just...” Galo scratches the back of his neck with his free hand. “Do you think I’m not happy or something? Because I am! Really!!”

“It’s not about that. Galo. Listen.” _Confused_ is a better reaction than _upset_ , at least, but Lio’s heart tightens in his chest regardless, and it takes a minute before his mouth agrees to form the words of his explanation. “...Let’s say I’d like to experience everything you have to offer. And I’d like you to see what you’re missing. That’s all. You can think of it as a reward for how long you’ve held out, if you like.”

 _That_ brightens Galo’s eyes up instantly, of course, but his lips remain pursed with uncertainty, and he sits up, pulling away from Lio, although not letting go of his hand. “I don’t think I’m missing anything,” he says, pensively at first, and then, after a moment, more confidently, “but if you want to, then I’ll do it! I pride myself on excellent service, after all!!” His brow wiggles knowingly as a broad, playful grin spreads across his features. “That’s one of the core tenets of a firefighter, you know!”

He’s practically shouting again already, the sheer untempered spirit of it cracking right through the uncertain weight on Lio’s chest. Of course, in the end, Galo is Galo, and all Galo Thymos needs in order to be happy is the opportunity to do good, and all _Lio_ needs to be happy is to give him that chance and watch it bring him to life. It’s almost like the promare never left, the way he stokes the fire in Lio’s heart like this, fuels the rawest of _urges_ inside him.

Lio sits up, a rush of cold air hitting his skin as he kicks the bedsheets away, and plants a hand firmly and meaningfully on Galo’s chest. Galo folds like paper under the pressure, sinking back into the pillows with his goofy, adorable grin still plastered on his face, and furious sparks of heat dance across Lio’s skin at the sight of his boyfriend looking up at him like _that_ , pliant and eager and _ready_.

“Right now, then?” Lio asks, gaze drifting to Galo’s crotch pointedly. “You’re hard.”

“I sure am.” It’s almost _daring_. Like Lio is the one being challenged suddenly.

So be it, then. He’ll rise to that challenge.

“What would you prefer, then?” he says, conversationally, as he spreads Galo’s thighs and settles in between them, squeezing a modest amount of lubricant into his palm.

Galo lifts his head a little. “Huh?”

“How should we do this? What feels best for you?” Even as he asks, Lio knows it’s probably not something Galo has given much thought to, not when their entire sex life up to this point has revolved around his desire to make Lio happy, because if anything, _that’s_ what feels best, and so he carries on of his own accord. “How about if I start with...” and he snakes his hand up the inside of Galo’s thigh as he speaks, the skin quivering under his touch, until his fingers find the base of Galo’s erection, “...this?” He punctuates the word with a suggestive squeeze, and Galo _squeaks_.

“Y-yeah, god, whatever you want, Lio–” _As expected_. He’s still smiling, but it’s softer at the edges, his voice weighted with both excitement and nervous energy.

Impatient hips jerk up into Lio’s hand, but he ignores them, works at his own pace as he slides his fist up Galo’s cock. It’s intimately familiar to him by now, the way it feels in his hand, just big enough that his thumb and forefinger can’t _quite_ meet around its width, and even though he’d never been one for this kind of thing before, it’s almost cute, in its own way, the telltale little twitches it makes as he sets a slow but firm pace, up and down. It’s just as honest as every other part of Galo, just as straightforward in its yearning for attention.

“Good boy,” Lio murmurs, and _that_ makes it react too, makes it leap up into his hand, and he strokes it a little faster in reward. Already, Galo’s own fingers are curling against the bed, his grin dissolving into a slack-jawed sigh of pleasure. He’s coming apart so easily, but then, he’s been pent up for so, _so_ long, and Lio still isn’t entirely sure how he managed it. If it had been anyone other than the indomitable Galo Thymos, he wouldn’t even _believe_ it.

“Liooo...” He’s getting there; Lio can tell. He’s become finely attuned to it after so long, he’s _had_ to, because pushing someone to the edge and then pulling them back again requires the utmost care and balance, and so he’s learned to recognize all the subtle shifts in Galo’s body language, the pitch of his moans, the quickening of his pulse, all the little things that say _please, I need to come,_ _I’m so close_.

This is the part where Lio would ease off, normally. This time, he leans forward and wraps his lips around the head of Galo’s cock.

“ _Lio_ _\--_ _!_ ” Galo’s voice cracks mid-cry, and he wails, crumbles in a way that somehow feels both uncharacteristic but also entirely, utterly him. The sound leaves Lio almost dizzy, overcome by the hot flush that it ignites under his skin, lips and tongue tingling as they work around Galo’s shaft and sweat mingles with the faint strawberry taste of lube in his mouth.

“Go on,” he purrs, after he draws back for a breath, “come for me, Galo.”

“I--” Galo sobs, then breaks into nervous, shivering laughter, then sobs again. “I’m _trying_!!”

 _You really are unbelievable._ Lio wants to laugh too, but it feels cruel in the face of such unbearably sweet effort, Galo’s body straining as he continues thrusting helplessly into Lio’s hand. He’d thought it might happen, though, that Galo has spent so long being _so_ good that he’s trained himself _too_ well and might actually have trouble letting go. Naturally, Galo Thymos’ fatal flaw is being _too much_ of a good boy.

“It’s okay,” Lio breathes, letting the warmth of the words brush over the tip of Galo’s desperately leaking cock, “you can do it.”

With that, he takes Galo in his mouth again, swallowing as much as he can and holding it until his throat convulses and his cheeks burn and he has to use his entire weight to reign in Galo’s hips as they try to thrust up into him. Spittle trickles from his lips as he draws back for a breath, Galo’s cock chasing him all the way, and then he leans in again, a half-restrained fierceness driving his nails into Galo’s skin as he roughly licks a stripe up the underside of his shaft before swallowing it once more. He can’t hold it long, because he’s nearly as breathless as Galo is, because those _noises_ he makes when he gets close make Lio wish he could engulf himself in flames again, because how _else_ is he supposed to convey how it makes him feel?

Lio leans back, breathes, and as he does, catches a glimpse of Galo’s body, his face, jaw set in a stiff, gritted line and a slow drip of moisture rolling down his cheek that might be sweat or tears or both. Every breath makes his chest roll and heave like a wave, and they’re coming sharp and rapid now, and Lio quickly discards the concept of lighting himself on fire because he’s pretty sure it’s about to happen spontaneously anyway.

“Galo,” he whispers, even though he’s not sure Galo can hear him, “Galo, you’re beautiful.”

And then he engulfs Galo’s cock in his mouth again, and that’s all it takes. Galo cries out, and comes, hips jerking furiously with spurt after spurt, Lio struggling to swallow months on months of pent-up arousal.

It only takes a few seconds, but it feels like minutes, Galo’s length pulsing rhythmically as he empties himself into Lio’s mouth, until he’s finally empty and his spasms slowly ebb and stop. Lio keeps his lips on him until then, mouth full of salt and spit and heat that isn’t nearly as unpleasant as it should be. Any discomfort or distaste feels irrelevant next to the fact that _it’s Galo_.

Only once Galo finally lies still does Lio feel ready to pull back, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

“I told you,” he says, a little breathlessly, “you could do it.”

For someone who looks and sounds so totally spent, doused in sweat and lying bonelessly limp, Galo manages a surprisingly cocky grin. “Course I can. What was that about me being beautiful?”

“Shouldn’t you be exhausted?” Lio counters, quietly omitting the fact that _you’re not the only one_ as he crawls back up the bed and near-collapses next to his boyfriend.

“Little bit, yeah,” Galo says, sounding a lot more than just a little.

With the last of his strength, Lio pulls their burning bodies together, one of his legs lying over Galo’s possessively. The two of them are quiet for a long time, Lio relaxing into the rhythm of Galo’s heart as it gradually shifts from the swift pulse of heightened arousal to a slow and steady beat of contentment.

“Did you like it?”

“Mm?” Galo’s body shifts sleepily, finds a more comfortable position. “Yeah, of course. You’re incredible, you know.”

“We can do this more often, if you want.”

Galo stiffens. “Did _you_ want to?”

“It’s up to you.” Lio presses a kiss to Galo’s collarbone, smiling against his skin. “But I _do_ appreciate your dedication to service. It’s very endearing.”

Instantly, Galo softens again, shoulders shaking with silent laughter. “It’s what I’m here for!”

Lio gives him one more kiss, a silent stamp of approval, and quickly shifts down the bed to pull the covers back over them before he settles against Galo’s chest, head resting on his upper arm like a pillow.

Galo Thymos, he thinks, is incredible in everything he does, orgasms or no, and his heart fills with a quiet, comfortable pride that Galo chose to trust _him_ with that energy; Galo, who had every reason to never want to trust anyone ever again, but who hadn’t even hesitated to give his all to Lio, and keeps giving, even now, still wants to even after this taste of what he’s sacrificing. Proudly bearing the soul of a true, honest firefighter until the end.

“Hey,” Galo whispers, just as Lio is starting to feel like drifting off.

“Hmm?”

“Tell me again how beautiful I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And it's done!! This has been the longest work I've ever successfully finished and published and also at this time it's the most popular thing I've published in every metric by a huge margin so thank you so SO much to everyone who read and commented and subbed aaaa!!!
> 
> I will be writing more Promare in the future but probably not for the next few weeks because I am working on an Original Content thing (sorry) but SOON! Promise!
> 
> If you want to follow me on twitter also then that's cool: @cosmowreath

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: @cosmowreath (If you like the work then please bug me to finish it faster. I'm serious.)


End file.
